16 February 1992 (BFBS)
Show ; Name * John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station * BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1992-02-16 ; Comments *There are disturbances in the first 15 minutes of the audio, which replays certain tracks again, before it goes fine. Sessions * None Tracklisting ::(Tape cuts in) * Gallon Drunk: Two Wings Mambo (LP - You, The Night ... And The Music) Clawfist ::(Peel talks about keeping another DJ awake when working in America) *Jesus And Mary Chain: Guitarman (7" - Reverence) Blanco Y Negro *Zero B: Eclipse (Warp 2) (shared 12" - The Remixes / Hardcore Heaven) Ffrreedom ::(Peel talks about his dislike of opera) *Manifesto: Walking Backwards (LP - Manifesto) Fire * Cutty Ranks: Original Ranks (Kill Them Cutty) (7" - Original Ranks) Fashion ::(JP: 'You want an obscure track by Nirvana, this is pretty obscure') *Nirvana: Beeswax (v/a LP - Kill Rock Stars) Kill Rock Stars ::(JP: 'Here's Billy') *Billy Bragg: Jeanne (LP - The Peel Session Album) Strange Fruit ::(JP: "And he got his first radio play Billy you know, because I was still doing my programme in London one evening and musing, you know, between records and saying I very much care for a Mushroom Biriyani I think it was, and Billy turned up at Broadcasting House with such a Biriyani and a copy of his debut record, so I immediately played a track from it, that's the kind of corrupt bloke I am, I'm afraid no scruples at all") *Yomo & Maulkie: Mama Don't (12") Ruthless * PJ Harvey: Sheela-Na-Gig (7") Too Pure * 70 Gwen Party: Get Sick On The Beach (7" - The Psycho Beat) Snape * Guitar Slim: The Story Of My Life (LP - The Things That I Used To Do) Ace * Sideshow: Guelph (7" - Sideshow) Caulfield * Lush: Covert (LP - Spooky) 4AD * Ragga Twins: Bring Up The Mic Some More (7" - E.P.) Shut Up And Dance ::(news) * Mega City Four: Stop (7") Big Life ::(Peel mentions liking more of early Mega City Four material, because the tracks were shorter) * Todd Terry presents Sax: Jazz Anthem (LP - This Will Be Mine) Freeze * Marble Orchard: Sickness (LP - Savage Sleep) Estrus ::(Peel mentions that he had no brushes with royalty this week) *Smashing Pumpkins: Rhinoceros (7" - Lull) Hut ::(Peel offers listeners a book of photographs of women by Dave Lee Travis by giving out an address for free copies, in the hope that people will write in for the show) * Cobra: Licence Fi Bad (7") New Name Muzik ::(Peel talks about This Is Your Life and believes he would be embarrassed by it and his wife Sheila would refuse to take part. Peel goes on to talk about how he set Lonnie Donegan to go on it) Peel eventually got the full treatment for himself on This Is Your Life in 1995 *Jesus And Mary Chain: Reverence (7") Blanco Y Negro ::(Peel carries on with the story of setting up Lonnie Donegan on This Is Your Life when he was pretending to interview him, before Michael Aspel appeared) * Orbital: Chime (Joey Beltram/Program 2 mix) (12") FFRR * Kebo: N'kembo (LP - Mav Cacharel Présente Kebo) Lusafrica * Hammerhead: Peep (7" - U.V. / Peep) Amphetamine Reptile * Alphabet Soup: Sunny Day In Harlem (12") Akirfa * Jacob's Mouse: The Vase (LP - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot * Wedding Present: Go-Go Dancer (7") RCA File ; Name * BFBS xxxx91-1.mp3 ; Length * 2:03:50 ; Other * Many thanks to Max_dat. ; Available * Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:BFBS Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes